five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Orochi Clan
Clan Name Orochi Clan Information The Orochi clan is made up of clansmen that were welcoming to change and are fierce warriors, as well as tacticians. Their homeland is in Otogakure, also known as the Village Hidden by Sound. Many of the clansmen were tasked with the mission to take their families and go to neighboring villages such as Konohagakure and Amegakure to make a name for the clan. The clan is unique compared to most of the clans that survived the war between clans. They are snake like by nature and bear many similarities to the serpent creatures. Their bodies have also allowed them to adapt to their surroundings and change occasionally to survive and thrive in even the worse living conditions, like the underground. Throughout history, the clan has made drastic physical changes to themselves, one of them being able to spew venom in liquid or gas form at their prey and tweaking their metabolism to alter their bodies to outmatch their rivals. The clansmen of the Orochi clan are innovative people and welcoming to the concept of freedom, as they do not take kindly to being oppressed because they're different and will do whatever it takes to keep their freedom even if it means patiently waiting many years for the right opportunity. Clan Breeds & Traits All * Clansmen have [[wikipedia:Forked_tongue|forked tongues]] that are capable of determining the location of animals and people in their area. First Generation * Their height does not exceed 5'8". * They usually bear a slim build, weighing under 120 lbs and are unable to gain body mass and muscle due to their high metabolism. * Their skin tone is lightly tanned because they're usually on the surface. * They have keen eyesight, able to zoom in and out on a specific target whilst focusing solely on them. Their eyes bare slits down the middle and are usually a green-yellow or red-brown color. * Since they aren't capable of increasing their body mass and muscle, they are physically weaker than the other breeds, but they rely on their swift speed and superb skill in ninjutsu. They are also quick with their hands and form hand seals with ease. * Their venom is designed to immobilize their target by paralyzing them. If infected with the venom, a person will still be able to move around and fight, but after a short while their body will fall into a paralyzed state, rendering them useless till injected with an antidote. If a person is infected by the venom when it is in its gas state, instead of becoming paralyzed, their body will slowly numb from head to toe. * They are able to spit their venom out from their mouth in either a liquid or gas state, but cannot secrete it from their pores or pinpoint the location of venom and other poisons within a person's body. Second Generation * Their height reaches its maximum at 6'0". * They are usually quite muscular or bulky, weighing at least 170 lbs and up to 200 lbs and they are unable to slim down their bodies due to their metabolism being quite low. * Their skin is usually extremely pale because they're most always underground. * Unlike first generation Orochi, their eyesight is terrible and they are nearly blind, but they can sense the vibrations on the ground and in the air to pinpoint the location of their targets and their surroundings. They're eyes are usually clear, showing no sign of a pupil. * Since they are naturally bulky and muscular, they specialize in hand to hand combat, but although they aren't fast, their movements are quick and powerful enough to break bone. * Their venom is nonlethal and when secreted from their pores will instantly harden to create a thin clear layer of armor over their skin that is only visible when light reflects off of it, similar to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Armour Rock] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Armour Crystal Armor]. The armor also improves the strength of their physical attacks and shows no sign of affecting their speed. Although the armor is capable of withstanding all forms of physical attacks and metal, it is weak to physical attacks that are chakra enhanced. * They are able to secrete venom out of their pores to coat their body in an invisible layer, but cannot spew their venom from their mouth or pinpoint the location of venom and other poisons within a person's body. Third Generation * Their height will not exceed 5'8". * They are not too slim nor too bulky or muscular, weighing around 130 lbs to 150 lbs. Unlike first and second generation Orochi, they are able to lose weight and slim down a bit or gain body mass and muscle, giving them the ability to augment their bodies to whatever build they see fits them best; they are able to control their metabolism. * Their skin tone can vary from extremely pale to lightly tanned. * They are only able to see chakra like a Hyuuga when they utilize their Byakugan, but they do not gain a larger field of view. They're pupils are round and are usually any shade of brown. * Since they can control the size of their bodies to whatever they're desire, they do not focus on ninjutsu or taijutsu. Most third generation Orochi have the capability to comprehend vast amounts of information and are able to learn things at a much faster rate than first and second generation Orochi. They also have higher stamina, allow them to utilize much more chakra for a longer period of time, this makes them perfect medics or genjutsu specialists. * Unlike first and second generation Orochi, they do not produce venom at all, but are immune to all clansmen venoms and foreign poisons and venoms. * They are able to pinpoint the exact location of venom and other poisons within a person's body, but cannot spew venom from their mouth or secrete it from their pores. * One thing they have over all the other breeds, is that their bodies heal faster than the average person and they're capable of shedding their skin to heal minor injuries like cuts and bruises. Anything major will not be healed from skin shedding, like the loss of a limb, unless the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru-Style_Body_Replacement_Technique Substitution Jutsu] is used. Clan History Before the Orochi clan made a name for itself, it was a tribe of people that were casted out by the rest of the world simply because they were different from the rest of the lot. Some people would say that the Orochi clansmen were an abomination whenever there was a discussion regarding them. Although the Orochi clansmen didn't find the way they were segregated from the rest of the world fair, they didn't hold onto a grudge and run off to start wars with the neighboring clans or pillage small villages. Instead, they accepted their fate and banded together to become one of the greatest clan to have ever existed during that era. They trained amongst themselves in every field possible, including ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and obtained a vast amount of knowledge of the world around them and how things came to be, but since everyone disliked the Orochi and never paid much attention to them, there wasn't a single soul that noticed. The Orochi clan slowly built up its physical and intellectual might while a war was brewing between neighboring clans. One could say the Orochi clan had its "Golden Age" during this time of impending war. The Orochi clansmen were all the same before, they didn't have different breeds. Before all Orochi had a similar body shape and a specific set of skills and interesting enough, they didn't have venom. As time went on and the next generation of Orochi were being born, the Orochi clan needed to expand from the small zone they were casted out to, but they didn't want to start a war with any of their neighbors, so they did something quite odd. They began to dig underground and create a village beneath the surface of their land. This is how the new generation began to adapt physically to the new surroundings. Their eyes were use to being on the surface, so they slowly began to adapt to the low light conditions, eventually not even needing their eyesight to see, but used the vibrations on the ground and in the air to navigate while underground. Since many of the neighboring clans didn't bother with digging underground to expand their domain, the Orochi were free to dig as deep and wide as they wanted, there wasn't anybody there to stop them. Many years went by since their vast underground expansion and Orochi children were now being born to either be suited for the surface life or the underground life and in rare cases, you had the children that were suited for both the surface and the underground. These children would grow up to be the greatest Orochi the world has ever seen. Most of them were quite intelligent and introduced many new ideas to the elders of the clan, that may have seems a bit wild and taboo at first, but when thought upon carefully, were quite reasonable and logical ideas. For example, an unknown Orochi that was capable of living above and below, proposed the idea to attack the neighboring clans while the shinobi mobilized and went off to fight. The elders agreed and the villages that surrounded them from all sides were cleared out of all the women and children within a couple of days. The Orochi attacked from below, creating holes in the grounds where villagers built their homes, they didn't even have to scout from above to know where every houses were built because they could sense the vibrations from below. So they'd wait till night and then swiftly emerge to the surface and kidnap all the sleeping villagers. There wasn't a screech to be heard while this happened because the unknown Orochi revealed that their anatomy was designed in a way that allowed them to produce two unique types of venom that the members could utilize to ease the process of kidnapping and slaughtering the masses. One was a venom that worked to improve the defense and physical strength of an Orochi and the other to subdue a person with paralysis. When the war was over and the men returned to their villages to reunite with their families, all they found were the blood drained bodies of their loved ones piled up at the entrance of the villages and then another war, but this time with the Orochi. The surface Orochi were quite skilled combat shinobi and a single Orochi could take on several enemies at once. Since the neighboring villages never bothered to keep tabs on the Orochi they were completely unaware of the Orochi's fighting style and the skills they possessed. The new generation of Orochi were fierce and powerful warriors, as well as great leaders. They lead the clan to be recognized as one of the strongest clans during that era and helped formed their own village, Otogakure, also known as the Village Hidden by Sound, a while after the Senju and Uchiha clan formed Konohagakure. Clan Kekkei Genkai The Kekkei Genkai for the Orochi clan is called Dokuton, also known as Venom Release. It does not require the clan members to have a combination of two or three nature types in order to use because it is innately obtained from the moment of birth, but they can only have one nature type and are unable to learn an advanced nature type. Dokuton allows first and second generation Orochi clansmen the ability to freely manipulate their specific venom and third generation an immunity from all clansmen venom and foreign poisons and venoms, as well as the ability to pinpoint the location of venom or poison within a person's body. Dokuton also allows second generation Orochi the ability to secrete venom from their pores to create a thin layer of venom over their skin that can be seen when light reflects off of it, similar to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Armour Rock]and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Armour Crystal Armor]. Those who cannot secrete venom from their pores, like first generation Orochi, can spit venom out from their mouth in liquid form or spew it out in a gas form. Wielders of Dokuton must keep in mind the things that counter their unique abilities. The primary counter to Dokuton is Water, it is able to dilute the liquid venom that is spit out and can also revert the hardened layer of venom back into liquid form, but only if wet. Earth based jutsu can also serve as a counter by soaking up the liquid venom like water, but is unable to counter the venom when in a gas state. Fire is also capable of countering liquid venom when used to attack the venom being spit directly to boil it when the two collide, but it is unable to counter venom in its gas state because it will still linger around. The only thing capable of countering venom in its gas state to a certain extent is Wind. Wind is able to blow the gas in a different direction than originally intended. A safer alternative to counter the gas would be to wear a rebreather to completely counter the effects. If a gas mask is used instead, it can only delay the effects; prolonged exposure while using a gas mask will not work as an effective counter. Clan Jutsu These will be introduced later on, but all clansmen can use their venoms as stated above till further notice. Clansmen [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/X_Orochi Yoichi Orochi] - December 7, 2014 - Alive [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Imune_Orochi Imune Orochi] - December 11, 2014 - Alive Approval Señor Hob & Councilmen/women =